Vacances au ski
by Amabaile
Summary: Reborn décide d'emmener Tsuna et ses gardiens à la neige. Tandis que le jeune parrain essaie de revenir en vie, Mukuro tente de séduire une alouette plutôt coriace. /FIC SUSPENDUE POUR L'INSTANT/
1. Chapter 1

**Rating** : M bien sur !

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Paring** : Aller mes chatons, je change de registre : un 6918, Mukuro/Hibari ^^ (oui, l'auteur aime les psychopathes)

**Note : **L'idée de cette fic m'est venue lorsque je suis allée en Laponie Finlandaise (ça fait déjà 5 mois) et elle me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Donc voilà voilà mes chatons, une petite fic en peu de chapitres avec un lemon plus tard qui, j'espère, vous plaira (avec aussi de la frustration mais je ne vous en dis pas plus).

Bonne lecture mes chatons !

**Chapitre 1 : Neige**

Des gens qui prennent l'avion, il y en a tous les jours, à toutes les heures. C'est normal. Certains le prennent très souvent, d'autres un peu moins. Parfois, certaines personnes n'ont jamais volé en avion. On peut aussi croiser tout type de gens dans un aéroport : des types pas nets, des familles qui partent en voyage, des hommes d'affaires revenant de séminaires, des touristes en escale…

Mais on risquait rarement de croiser un pauvre parrain de la mafia seul qui attendait ses hommes. Enfin, seul était un bien grand mot. Tsuna se trouvait avec Reborn, sa grosse valise à coté de lui. Il vit plus loin Gokudera et Yamamoto et leur fit signe. Les deux gardiens rejoignirent leur boss à grands pas.

-Haha, on s'était perdu.

-Désolé Juudaime !

-C'est pas grave Gokudera, on est en avance de toute façon. L'avion ne décolle que dans une heure et demie.

Tsuna regarda ses deux gardiens, ils avaient bien changé en dix ans. Enfin, ils avaient tous changé durant cette décennie. Quoique… Gokudera et Yamamoto continuaient à s'engueuler sans cesse, Hibari ne pouvait toujours pas supporter Mukuro. Lambo essayait encore de faire la peau à Reborn et Ryohei était… extrême.

Nan, finalement, ils n'avaient peut-être pas autant changé que ça.

Enfin, Ryohei arriva quelques minutes après et le boxeur hurlait déjà qu'il était prêt à l'extrême. Lambo n'avait pas pu venir. Tsuna aurait vraiment voulu être ailleurs, au chaud dans son lit par exemple. Il avait un peu peur de l'avion et le fait de le prendre avec une bande de psychopathes ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

Car oui, quand il parlait de psychopathes il pensait à Hibari et Mukuro. Les deux hommes faisaient également partis du voyage, au grand dam des autres aussi. D'ailleurs, Hibari venait d'arriver.

-Vous dites quoi que ce soit durant le vol, et je vous mords à mort.

Non… ses gardiens n'avaient quasiment pas changé en dix ans. Mais était-ce vraiment Mukuro qui arrivait au loin en faisant des grands signes ? Tsuna le regardait très étonné et en même temps il appréhendait un peu. Quelle idée était passée dans l'esprit tordu de Reborn ? Mukuro arriva en souriant et la première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre Tsuna dans ses bras.

-Hiiii !

-Kufufu, comment va Tsunayoshi-kun ? Ah ça fait tellement plaisir d'être dehors, de voir les gens en vrai…

-Lâche le Juudaime, l'ananas !

-Oya, oya… jaloux ?

Les joues de Gokudera rosirent un peu et il mélangea tous ses mots. Mukuro lâcha le pauvre parrain avec son habituel « kufufu » puis il se tourna vers Hibari. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard noir mais ne dit rien et l'illusionniste répondit par un grand sourire amusé. Tsuna qui présentait un combat entre les deux hommes les coupa en questionnant Reborn.

-Bon, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, tu peux me dire où on va ? J'suis le seul à ne pas savoir !

En effet, Reborn s'était chargé de la valise du châtain le matin même et lui avait caché la destination depuis une semaine. Tsuna espérait aller au soleil, sur les plages et sous les cocotiers car l'hiver était assez rude en ce moment au Japon.

-Nous allons en Laponie Finlandaise, à Saariselkä, pour une semaine de vacances.

-QUOI ?

-Haha, ça va être sympa Tsuna. On va faire du ski, de la luge et plein d'autres trucs.

-Et puis c'est super beau Juudaime.

Tsuna voulait rentrer chez lui. Le mot « vacances » dans la bouche de Reborn ne lui plaisait pas du tout et ressemblait plus à « camp d'entrainement forcé ». Mais pourquoi suivait-il toujours Reborn ? Il allait surement rentrer avec une jambe dans le plâtre ou avec une autre fracture et pourrait dire adieu à quelques galipettes coquines avec Basil. Et oui, le jeune parrain voulait vraiment rentrer chez lui auprès de son copain pour passer une semaine sous la couette plutôt que dans le froid du grand nord.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ils avaient enregistré leurs valises respectives, pris leur billet, et n'avaient eu aucun problème pour faire passer leurs armes au grand étonnement de Tsuna. Ils montaient à présent dans l'avion où ils allaient passer une dizaine d'heures avant d'arriver à destination. Tsuna redoutait déjà le voyage à peine assis dans son siège. Premièrement, il était assis entre Mukuro et Reborn… comment résumer la situation… Il se trouvait entre le meilleur tueur de la Mafia et l'un des plus grands psychopathes que la terre ait porté.

Deuxièmement Hibari commençait déjà à faire des siennes. Il avait « gentiment » échangé sa place avec un passager afin de se retrouver assez loin du groupe. Et enfin, Gokudera lui avait presque fait une scène parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas à coté de son Boss. Mukuro lui avait d'ailleurs répondu que Yamamoto était vraiment patient de le supporter et que d'être à coté de son petit-ami avait des bons cotés.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais bien être à coté de quelqu'un, soupira à moitié l'illusionniste.

Tsuna aurait bien voulu interroger Mukuro, mais les hôtesses faisaient les démonstrations, montraient où se situaient les issues de secours et comment utiliser les gilets de sauvetage. Le jeune parrain paniqua un peu au décollage, ce qui amusa beaucoup son voisin et dès que l'avion atteignit sa vitesse de croisière, Tsuna s'endormit malgré le bruit ambiant. Mukuro regardait un film lorsque le châtain se calla contre son épaule. Il sourit et montra le jeune parrain endormi sur son épaule à Gokudera simplement pour l'embêter.

Hibari, confortablement installé loin des herbivores, savourait le fait de ne pas avoir de voisins et de pouvoir dormir tranquillement sans être dérangé. Enfin… de ne presque pas être dérangé. Il avait failli tuer une des hôtesses car elle l'avait réveillé au moment du diner.

Mukuro s'amusait à murmurer plein d'atrocités et de choses vicieuses et perverses à l'oreille de Tsuna qui remuait un peu. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui était le pire : que Reborn l'encourage ou que le petit châtain sourit aux mots du gardien de la brume.

Au bout de quatre heures de vol, Mukuro commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Il avait bien essayé de dormir, mais le bruit le dérangeait trop. Il était plutôt habitué au silence. Il se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes, heureusement qu'il était placé du coté couloir. Mukuro avait bien envie d'aller voir Hibari mais il risquait de provoquer un combat ou de détruire l'avion. Tant pis, il y alla quand même. Il fut accueilli par un regard peu amical.

-Salut l'alouette !

-Je vais te mordre à mort, dit l'alouette en question.

-Oya oya, es-tu si suicidaire ?

-Pardon ?

-Et bien, vu ta délicatesse habituelle, si nous nous battons ici, nous risquons d'endommager l'avion.

Mukuro s'assit à coté du gardien du nuage qui lui monta dessus à califourchon et lui serra le coup avec ses deux mains en approchant un peu sa tête de celle du l'illusionniste.

-Je vais te mordre à mort sans endommager l'avion comme ça.

Hibari resserra sa prise et se demandait pourquoi cet idiot d'ananas herbivore souriait toujours sans rien faire.

-Kufufu, tu attends quoi mon alouette ? demanda Mukuro en pressant ses mains sur celles d'Hibari. Tu veux me tuer, nan ? Dans ce cas, je prends ça avant de mourir.

Mukuro vola un baiser au jeune homme. Hibari ne changea quasiment pas d'expression, il ne paraissait pas vraiment surpris mais plus interrogateur.

-Oya oya, tu as lâché prise ? Tu ne veux plus me tuer ? J'peux retourner à ma place dans ce cas.

-Je te mordrai à mort plus tard, cracha-t-il en retournant à sa place d'origine.

Mukuro repartit servir d'oreiller au jeune parrain en laissant Hibari perplexe. Le reste du voyage se passa plutôt bien. Il n'y eu aucune turbulence. A l'atterrissage, Tsuna paniqua aussi. Hibari fut sidéré devant tous les herbivores qui applaudissaient une fois l'avion posé au sol. C'était le travail du pilote de poser ce tas de ferrailles. Personne n'applaudit un serveur qui apporte le café ou le docteur quand il vous dit que vous avez la grippe.

Ils atterrirent à l'aéroport d'Ivalo en pleine nuit alors qu'il n'était que 17h, heure locale. Les voyageurs furent accueillis par des habitants locaux et deux rennes. Il faisait -15°C dehors et Tsuna ne fut pas mécontent d'avoir un manteau bien chaud.

Après avoir récupéré leurs valises ils prirent un bus qui les emmena à Saariselkä en une petite demi-heure. Hibari était toujours loin des autres et Mukuro collait toujours Tsuna au grand dam de Gokudera et du châtain lui-même. Tout était blanc autour d'eux, même la route était recouverte de neige. Le guide du bus leur expliqua que c'était la période de Kaamos, la nuit polaire : il ne faisait jour que de 10h à 15h environ et encore il n'y avait pas de soleil, mais juste de la lumière.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel où la répartition des chambres posa quelques problèmes.

-Il est hors de question que je sois avec l'ananas herbivore.

-Kufufu, tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? Je suis un bon oreiller, n'est ce pas Tsuna ?

-Je vais te morde à mort.

-Hiiii ! Reborn !

-Hibari, si tu veux ton combat contre moi, il faudra que tu fasses un minimum ce que je te dis. Donc la répartition des chambres n'est aucunement discutable. Mukuro et Hibari, votre chambre est la 18, Tsuna et moi sommes dans la chambre 14 et les trois derniers sont dans la 12. Allez vous reposez, rendez-vous dans une heure près de la cheminée où je vous expliquerai en détails le programme de la semaine.

Reborn donna les clefs à tout le monde, et ils purent aller déposer leurs valises dans les chambres. Gokudera aurait bien voulu un peu plus d'intimité avec Yamamoto, mais il trouverait bien un moyen d'écarter Ryohei à un moment de la semaine.

Hibari crut mourir en découvrant qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit double dans sa chambre. Quant à Mukuro, il en fut très heureux. L'illusionniste faillit mourir deux ou trois fois en faisant quelques sous-entendus.

Une heure plus tard, les six hommes étaient assis auprès d'un bon feu et écoutaient le bébé qui donnait le programme du lendemain.

-Demain, nous irons chercher des combinaisons « grand froid » puis nous ferons une randonnée en motoneige de quatre heures.

-Quatre heures ?

-Oui, deux heures pour se rendre dans un chalet pour déjeuner et deux heures pour revenir.

-Mais ça va être amusant, tu verras Tsuna.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Juudaime.

-C'est extrême !

-Puis vous ferez ce que vous voudrez de votre après midi. Il y a une piscine dans l'hôtel et un sauna. Nous irons faire du shopping le dernier jour. Il faut bien ramener un souvenir à la Mama de Tsuna. Ah, et je précise que le maillot de bain est interdit au sauna. Il faut être nu.

-Quoi ?

-C'est la coutume, Tsunaze.

-Kufufu, j'aime bien les finlandais.

-La serviette est autorisée par contre, pour les plus prudes.

-Extrême !

-J'vais mourir, maugréa le châtain.

Après le repas, ils repartirent tous dans leur chambre sauf Mukuro qui voulait faire un petit tour dans la neige avant d'aller se coucher mais avec le décalage horaire, il aurait du mal à dormir. Il croisa beaucoup de touristes. Ce qui l'étonna beaucoup fut les luges à disposition un peu partout dans la station.

Il trouva un bar pas loin de l'hôtel avec un nom imprononçable et y entra. Mukuro fut très surpris d'y trouver Hibari en train de siroter une boisson de couleur rouge, un peu comme de la grenadine.

-Kufufu, alors que fais-tu ici mon alouette ? Je croyais que tu ne tenais pas l'alcool.

-Pour ton information, l'ananas, ce n'est pas de l'alcool. Mais du jus d'airelles. Et va ailleurs, sinon je te mords à mort.

Mukuro prit le verre d'Hibari pour gouter. C'était sucré et amer en même temps et ça ressemblait un peu au gout de la fraise.

-Kufufu, pas mauvais… mais je préfère quelque chose de plus fort. Je vais te laisser avec tes boissons pour les enfants mon alouette.

Hibari n'apprécia pas cette remarque et commanda un verre de vodka aux airelles. Ces baies se retrouvaient très souvent dans les boissons des pays nordiques. Mukuro en commanda un aussi, mais il tenait certainement plus l'alcool que le gardien du nuage des Vongola.

Hibari, après avoir bu son verre, avait chaud et voulait rentrer à l'hôtel. Il se souvint qu'il prit un second verre avec Mukuro puis plus rien.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, dans son lit, avec une migraine atroce. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il était dans les bras de Mukuro, à moitié nu.

-Oya oya, réveillée l'alouette ?

_**A suivre…**_

Voilà, voilà mes chatons. Le premier chapitre ! Rendez vous dimanche prochain pour la suite.

… Comment ça je décris mon voyage ? Oui, bah au moins c'est authentique et c'est du vécu ! Et puis, c'est super beau la Laponie : c'est le pays du père noël ! C'est… blanc… et froid. Je ferais plus de descriptions dans le prochain chapitre.

Bref, sinon comment allez vous mes chatons ?

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que … je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

A bientôt mes chatons alors !


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating** : M bien sur !

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Paring** : Un 6918, Mukuro/Hibari, oui, l'auteur aime les psychopathes

**Note : **J'adore Ikéa mes chatons, de un parce que j'aime les magasins de meubles et de bricolage (j'dois bien être une des rares filles à aimer ça) et de deux parce qu'on y trouve des _Daims_ et du jus d'airelles. Dommage, je n'y vais pas très souvent…

J'ai du me rabattre sur des nougats et du sirop de cerise.

Bonne lecture mes chatons !

**Chapitre 2 : Motoneige et confusion**

_-Oya oya, réveillée l'alouette ?_

Hibari cligna deux fois des yeux pour être bien sur de ce qu'il voyait. Mais que s'était-il passé la veille ? Et quelle heure était-il ? Il faisait encore nuit dehors, mais c'était totalement normal. Il n'y aurait pas de lumière avant dix heures.

Hibari s'écarta violement de Mukuro, comme si le contact avec l'autre homme lui brûlait la peau. Hélas, le brun n'avait pas vu qu'il se trouvait au bord du lit et tomba au sol. Le fait de bouger rapidement empira son mal de tête. Mukuro ricana et un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres.

-Kufufu, tu étais bien plus démonstratif hier mon alouette.

Hibari se leva plus doucement cette fois-ci, en regardant Mukuro toujours sous la couette d'un œil noir. Mais qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire cette nuit ?

Soudain, Hibari remarqua une chose. Bien visible, assez en évidence, d'une couleur violette, dans le cou de l'illusionniste : un sublime suçon. Le gardien du nuage attrapa ses tonfas restés sur la table de nuit et menaça Mukuro qui s'attendait à ce genre de réaction.

-Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, sinon je te mords à mort.

-Oya oya, énervée mon alouette ? Ah, tu as vu le beau suçon que tu m'as fait la nuit dernière, kufufu… Au fait, il faudrait que l'on se dépêche un peu, on risque d'être en retard. Et je sais que tu détestes être en retard.

Mukuro avait touché un point sensible : Hibari détestait vraiment le retard. Après une ou deux minutes de réflexion, le gardien du nuage abattit violement un des ses tonfas sur l'épaule de l'illusionniste avant de s'enfermer dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre avec des habits. Dans sa trousse de toilette se trouvait de l'aspirine, il en prit une.

Il en ressortit peu après, vêtu de deux polaires chaudes et d'un pantalon de ski. Il mit son gros manteau et sortit sans adresser un seul regard à l'illusionniste qui s'était lui aussi levé et habillé rapidement.

Les deux hommes retrouvèrent les autres au restaurant de l'hôtel, déjà en train de petit-déjeuner. Tsuna faillit s'étouffer en voyant l'air très menaçant d'Hibari, mais il fut aussi soulager que les deux hommes se ne soient pas entretués et qu'ils soient tous les deux encore entiers. Enfin, ce n'était que la première nuit qu'ils passaient ici, il restait encore la semaine… Quoique l'air béat de Mukuro ne rassura pas vraiment le jeune parrain.

La conversation entre les Vongola était surtout centrée sur la température extérieur de -15°C et du fait qu'il y avait de la neige partout même sur les routes. Gokudera s'était renseigné auprès de l'accueil et parlait d'aller faire de la luge sur la piste spécialement prévue à cet effet l'après midi. Ah, ce doit être pour ça toutes les luges dans la station, pensa Mukuro.

-Bien, il est temps d'aller chercher les combinaisons « grand froid » ainsi que les chaussures et le casque pour la motoneige. Nous avons de la chance, nous ne serons avec aucun autre groupe.

-EXTREME ! On y va, on y va !

Le groupe se leva et suivit Reborn, bien emmitouflé dans sa combinaison verte qui n'était autre que Léon. Hibari se tenait assez loin des autres et regardait Mukuro assez froidement. Il essayait surtout de se souvenir de la soirée de la veille, sans y parvenir réellement. Le gardien du nuage se rappelait avoir bu deux ou trois verres de vodka avec l'ananas herbivore, puis plus rien. Ou du moins, pas grand-chose.

Il savait qu'il avait fait un suçon à Mukuro, mais l'illusionniste ne lui avait rien fait qui soit visible. Hibari s'était inspecté dans la salle de bain et n'avait pas vu une seule marque sur sa peau : pas de suçons, d'hématomes ou de blessures quelconques. Dans un sens ça le rassurait, mais dans un autre, ça l'inquiétait aussi de voir que l'illusionniste n'avait rien tenté contre lui.

Mukuro, pendant qu'Hibari était perdu dans ses pensées, s'amusait à taquiner Tsuna en lui disant qu'il allait geler avant la fin de la semaine et qu'ils allaient être obligés de le ramener dans un congélateur. Bien évidemment Gokudera essayait de rassurer le parrain tout en engueulant Mukuro.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande boutique nommée « Safari Lapland ». Ils y entrèrent et un employé vint les accueillir. Il leur parlait en anglais et Reborn faisait la traduction. C'était un homme assez grand, costaud, blond aux yeux bleus pas d'une grande beauté, mais charmant. Il se nommait Miiko et serait leur guide de la journée pour la motoneige.

Miiko les emmena au sous-sol de la boutique où il leur donna les combinaisons « grand froid » rouges. Ainsi que des bottes noires très épaisses et chaudes, sans oublier des chaussettes en laine pour éviter d'avoir froid aux pieds.

Tsuna trouva le fait de mettre les chaussures avant la combinaison très étrange jusqu'à ce que Miiko montra que la combinaison s'ouvrait jusqu'en haut des cuisses par une fermeture éclair.

Une fois les combinaisons enfilées, les chaussures lacées, ils purent tous s'amuser.

-Haha, on ressemble à des bonhommes Michelin.

-Hiii ! J'arrive pas à marcher normalement.

-Mais si, mais si, vous vous débrouillez très bien Juudaime.

-Kufufu, c'est vraiment pas sexy… Sauf peut-être Kyoya, quoique Tsuna, tu es tellement mignon comme ça.

-Extrême ! On y va, on y va ! Ça va être extrême la motoneige !

-Viens ici que je te morde à mort, sale ananas herbivore !

-Mukuro, je ne suis pas mignon.

-Haha, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris au moins dix kilogrammes, ajouta Yamamoto devant l'un des miroirs.

-Vous garderez les combinaisons toute la semaine, ainsi que les chaussures. Prenez vos casques, on y va, coupa Reborn.

Tsuna et les autres s'exécutèrent. Ils suivirent Miiko jusqu'aux motoneiges qui se trouvaient à une centaine de mètres du magasin. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le guide leur expliquait comment conduire la motoneige. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment difficile en théorie : il fallait appuyer sur une poignée pour avancer et la relâcher pour ralentir. On se servait très peu du frein, sauf en cas d'urgence. Il fallait se décaler un peu dans les virages du coté où l'on tournait pour « aider » la motoneige. Il fallait aussi garder une certaine distance de sécurité.

Assez simple, non ?

La lumière commençait à illuminer la station touristique de jolies couleurs roses et violettes. Mais pas une trace du soleil. Les sapins étaient tous blancs de neige et celle-ci formait des cristaux sur les branches les plus basses.

Miiko leur montra aussi les signes importants : le « stop », le « attention » et le « on repart ». Trois gestes simples de bras, mais très importants car ils ne pourraient pas communiquer verbalement entre les motos.

Gokudera s'installa sur une des motoneiges avec Yamamoto. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord : l'argenté conduisait à l'allée, et l'épéiste faisait le retour. Reborn se plaça derrière Miiko. Quant à Mukuro, il choppa Tsuna sous un bras et le traina jusqu'à une des machines.

-Hiiii ! Mukuro, lâche-moi ! Je veux pas monter avec toi !

-Kufufu, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je suis sur que tu meurs d'envie de monter avec l'alouette ou l'extrême débile.

-… finalement, j'vais aller avec toi…

Tsuna se plaça donc sur le siège derrière Mukuro. Il était hors de question que le jeune parrain touche aux commandes de cet engin, il risquait de rencontrer un arbre assez violemment.

Hibari pris une motoneige seul ainsi que Ryohei. Il leur fallut une bonne demi-heure pour bien maitriser l'engin. Yamamoto profitait du paysage en se collant contre son petit-ami en souriant comme un idiot. Tsuna s'était lui aussi coller contre Mukuro, mais seulement parce qu'il ne supportait pas le fait que l'illusionniste prenne un peu de vitesse. Ryohei, premier de la file des machines, hurlait comme un dingue que c'était extrême.

Quant à Hibari, il trouvait la vitesse grisante et le vent froid qui lui balayait le visage malgré le casque lui faisaient oublier sa mésaventure de la veille. Même si le groupe n'avançait qu'à une quarantaine de km/h, le vent donnait l'impression d'aller plus vite. Ils suivaient Miiko à travers les arbres blanchis et gelés.

-Hey ! Tsunayoshi-kun ! Au lieu de jouer la sangsue dans mon dos, tu devrais profiter du paysage, hurla Mukuro pour couvrir le bruit de la moto.

Le châtain tourna la tête au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et fut émerveillé par la vue. Malgré l'absence de soleil dans le ciel, la luminosité était très grande. Ils se trouvaient dans une forêt et ils passaient parfois sous des branches qui formaient des arches de glace. Le seul bruit qui dérangeait le silence de cette forêt presque enchantée était celui des motoneiges.

Une ou deux fois, ils passèrent dans des petites clairières. Miiko se retournait souvent pour voir si tout ce passait bien, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Il s'amusait même à saluer le groupe de temps en temps. Ils firent une pause au bout d'une heure de trajet. Ils avaient tous les joues rougies par le froid et Mukuro charia Tsuna encore une fois.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu es mignon, Tsuna-kun. Je te croquerais volontiers si mon cœur n'appartenait pas à quelqu'un d'autre ainsi que le tien.

-Comment ça ?

-Kufufu, je sais bien que tu sors avec Basil. Bon choix d'ailleurs, un peu naïf, mais un jeune homme charmant…

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, Mukuro.

Le ton de Tsuna était devenu assez sérieux. Les autres ne les écoutaient pas, ils jouaient dans la neige comme des enfants et Hibari était resté près de sa motoneige à parler avec Miiko et Reborn de la Finlande.

-Tu y as déjà fait allusion dans l'avion, mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de te demander.

-Kufufu, ce n'est pas très important... Une amourette sans plus.

-C'est Hibari, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne va pas me faire croire que ce n'est qu'une amourette.

-Ton intuition m'énerve des fois, cher Tsunayoshi-kun. C'est si flagrant ?

Le châtain lui adressa un sourire innocent. C'était vrai, Mukuro ne pouvait pas lui faire croire que l'amour qu'il portait à Hibari n'était rien d'important.

-Juudaime ! Vous voulez un verre de jus d'airelles ? Le guide nous l'offre, il a emmené un thermos.

-J'arrive Gokudera, lui répondit-il avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Mukuro. Ecoute, je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider pour Hibari… mais essaie de rester entier quand même.

Tsuna rejoignit ses autres gardiens pour boire ce fameux jus d'airelles et l'illusionniste le suivit.

-Pouah ! C'est amer ce truc… grogna Gokudera.

-Haha, moi je trouve ça plutôt bon, ça réchauffe.

-C'est extrêmement bon !

-Et c'est bon pour la santé, ajouta Reborn. Surtout pour la vue.

-Kufufu, moi je préfère la vodka aux airelles…

Hibari lui adressa un regard noir avant de repartir dans sa conversation avec Miiko en anglais. Après une vingtaine de minutes de pause, ils remontèrent sur les motoneiges. Mukuro, resté à coté de celle d'Hibari, attendit que les autres s'écartent un peu. Juste avant que le gardien du nuage ne remette son casque, Mukuro lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains gantées pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front et un second sur les lèvres, très rapides. Il se précipita vers sa moto laissant le pauvre Hibari en proie à la colère et à la confusion la plus totale.

Mukuro ne cherchait qu'à l'embêter, c'était tout. Juste ça. Il le détestait, il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser comme ça, juste pour le plaisir. Ou alors pour le plaisir sadique de faire surchauffer ses neurones. Il adorait le voir s'énerver, c'était ça, rien de plus. Hibari ne savait plus quoi penser. L'illusionniste l'avait déjà embrassé dans l'avion. Il avait joué de sa susceptibilité pour l'obliger à boire mais n'avait apparemment rien tenté et là, il venait encore de lui voler un baiser.

Pourtant Hibari le détestait aussi. Il haïssait cet ananas herbivore qui ne faisait que lui pourrir l'existence depuis toujours.

Mais alors, pourquoi son cœur se serrait ainsi dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il le voyait aussi familier avec Tsuna ? Pourquoi avait-il autant envie d'être à la place du jeune parrain sur la motoneige à cet instant ?

Ce fut avec toutes ces interrogations qu'Hibari suivit le groupe devant lui. Ils traversèrent encore de la forêt, et au bout d'une heure, à travers ses grands arbres couverts d'une fine couche de neige cristallisée, un chalet en bois qui paraissait très accueillant émergeait.

_A suivre… _

Voilà mes chatons ! Le deuxième chapitre et en avance en plus ! *Trop fière*

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'aurais bien aimé mettre un peu plus de descriptions mais je me suis dit que si je les faisais toutes maintenant, je n'aurais plus rien à raconter après…

Alors, pour ceux ou celles qui veulent savoir quel goût a le jus d'airelles : froid, ça ressemble au jus de cranberry, et chaud on dirait de la fraise. Personnellement, j'adore ça.

Et je vous propose aussi quelques mots de Finnois, ça vous tente mes chatons ? Pour dire « bonjour » c'est : « Hey » (prononcer le « h », un peu comme en anglais). « Au revoir » c'est : « Heyhey ».

Je vous en dirais d'autres dans le prochain chapitre (enfin, je n'en ai pas beaucoup, ça va vite être limité).

Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça fait très plaisir.

Bref, à bientôt pour la suite mes chatons !


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating** : M bien sur !

**Disclamer** : Tout est à Akira Amano sauf l'idée et la rédaction.

**Paring** : Un 6918, Mukuro/Hibari, oui, l'auteur aime les psychopathes

**Note : **Bonjour mes chatons ! Ça va ?

Merci pour vos reviews !

J'ai repris les cours depuis une semaine… pffiou… ça me saoule déjà… Surtout que j'ai été submergée de devoirs. Pour certains, vous reprenez demain, bonne chance, et pour d'autres… profitez encore de vos vacances mes chatons !

**Chapitre 3 : Piscine et visite surprise.**

_(…) à travers ses grands arbres couverts d'une fine couche de neige cristallisée, un chalet en bois qui paraissait très accueillant émergeait._

Le groupe se stoppa à la file indienne. Il devait être midi et demi, ou dans les environs. Tsuna commençait à avoir faim, ainsi que les autres. Le décalage horaire par rapport au Japon était d'environ sept ou huit heures, mais dans le sens où ils étaient partis, ils avaient plus ou moins rattrapé le décalage.

Le chalet était assez grand dans un bois assez clair et l'intérieur semblait bien chaud. Ce qui motiva le groupe et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Ils enlevèrent leur grosse combinaison à l'entrée, ils avaient tous gardés un pantalon en dessous ainsi que deux ou trois polaires, plus un manteau pour les plus frileux.

-Ah, ça fait du bien d'être au chaud, déclara Tsuna. En plus, je commençais à avoir faim.

-C'était… EXTRÊME ! On mange quoi ?

-Kufufu, ça sent bon.

L'intérieur du chalet était aménagé en salle à manger, comme un petit restaurant aux couleurs chatoyantes. Il y avait aussi une grosse cheminée près de la porte de la cuisine où du bois brûlait doucement, finissant de se consumer et diffusant ainsi une douce chaleur.

Le groupe s'installa avec le guide à la table la plus proche de la cheminée, Tsuna s'était placé le plus près du feu et Mukuro lui faisait face. Quant à Hibari, il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis la pause et assit à l'autre bout de la table.

Miiko alla prévenir de leur arrivée et une jeune femme en robe vint leur apporter chacun une assiette de soupe de saumon. Tous mangèrent avec bon appétit en discutant de tout et de rien. Enfin, Mukuro taquinait tout le monde, en évitant Hibari. Il avait bien essayé de l'embêter une fois, mais celui-ci ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard. Ça avait un peu découragé l'illusionniste du coup…

Ils repartirent une heure et demie plus tard, le ventre bien rempli. Tsuna tomba en remettant sa combinaison et heureusement que Gokudera s'était jeté pour rattraper le jeune parrain dans sa chute sinon il aurait rencontré le sol assez violement.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, ça te dit de conduire pour le retour ?

-Euh… nan, ça ira. Merci, reste au volant Mukuro. Je risquerais de nous planter…

-Comme tu veux, kufufu.

Yamamoto pris la place de conducteur, comme il l'avait convenu avec Gokudera. Miiko vérifia que tout allait bien pour tout le monde et ils purent enfin partir. Tsuna ne se tenait plus à Mukuro, mais aux poignées sur les cotés de la motoneige. Il pouvait ainsi profiter encore plus du spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Certains arbres étaient recouverts entièrement de neige dessinant ainsi d'étranges formes dans le paysage. Gokudera trouvait que ça ressemblait à des choux-fleurs… mais de neige.

Ils passèrent dans une plaine enneigée, avant de revenir dans la forêt. Il fallut deux heures pour revenir à l'endroit où ils avaient pris les motoneiges. Mukuro s'étira comme il put, c'était assez désagréable de rester dans la même position agrippé à la poignée dans le froid pendant longtemps. Pourtant, ça en valait la peine.

-EXTR…

-…ême, on sait ça le sportif… Mais c'est vrai que c'était vraiment grandiose.

-Haha, c'était plus facile à conduire que je ne le pensais.

-Quoi ? T'as failli nous planter dans un arbre au moins dix fois ! Et tu dis que c'était facile ?

-Kufufu, on dirait vraiment un couple de vieux…

-Je t'emmerde l'ananas ! s'énerva l'argenté

-Oya, oya, chercherais-tu les ennuis ?

-Hiii, Mukuro, Gokudera, ça sert à rien de se battre, tenta Tsuna.

-Ma-ma, c'est rien Hayato, finit Yamamoto.

-Tch… viens on rentre, Takeshi. Vous venez Juudaime ?

Gokudera prit la direction de l'hôtel, précédant Tsuna qui soupirait, les autres les suivaient, Reborn sur l'épaule de Ryohei, observant tout sans encore prendre parti. Il regardait Tsuna qui réfléchissait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait encore des disputes, certes sans gravité, entre ses gardiens ? Mukuro faisait des efforts, pourtant, contrairement à Hibari qui était toujours aussi… aussi… Tiens, mais qu'arrivait-il au gardien du nuage ?

Le jeune parrain sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose et que ça le perturbait. Parfois, l'intuition, ça avait du bon. Et puis, lorsqu'Hibari était contrarié, ça se voyait. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le gardien du nuage sans risquer de finir en morceaux. Bah, ça devait avoir un rapport avec Mukuro, étant donné qu'il lui lançait souvent des regards froids mais interrogateurs.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et il faisait déjà nuit. Ça les surpris un peu, c'était très étrange… Il n'était que quatre heures moins le quart… Le fait que la nuit tombe aussi tôt leur donnait envie de dormir. Hibari remonta immédiatement dans sa chambre, suivit de près de son ananas herbivore préféré…

Gokudera reparla de la piste de luge à Tsuna, mais le parrain préférait rester dans l'hôtel pour le reste de la journée. Tant mieux, ils iraient à la piscine puis ils essaieraient le sauna. L'argenté se dépêcha d'aller chercher son maillot, ainsi que Yamamoto, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas nagé.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté… chuchota le châtain pour lui-même.

-Accepter quoi ?

-Hiiiiii !

Mukuro avait surgit de nulle part faisant peur à Tsuna. Le jeune parrain regardait le gardien de la brume, qui lui souriait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si c'était normal de sortir… d'où ça d'ailleurs ? Il ne pouvait pas sortir du mur quand même…

-Mais sort pas de n'importe où ! Et je vais à la piscine avec Gokudera et Yamamoto. Ça te tente ?

-Kufufu… pourquoi pas…

-On va au sauna après…

-Mais fallait le dire tout de suite, j'vais chercher mon maillot et ma serviette, kufufu. Enfin, si je ne me fait pas jeter dehors par l'alouette, encore une fois.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien mon cher Kyoya s'est enfermé dans la chambre en rentrant en me menaçant, comme d'habitude, et du coup, je suis à la porte comme un pauvre petit chaton abandonné, pauvre de moi… finit l'illusionniste avec une pause dramatique.

Tsuna soupira… Ses gardiens ne pouvaient-ils pas se conduire de façon civilisée des fois ? Non, le sens de ce mot leur échappait surement… Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux.

-C'est bon je viens avec toi, déclara le jeune parrain.

Mukuro sourit franchement, il aurait pu défoncer la porte facilement, mais ça n'aurait pas plu à l'hôtel ainsi qu'à Reborn et Tsuna. L'illusionniste avait promis de bien se tenir, du moins un minimum, il ne voulait pas retourner dans son tube au fin fond d'une salle obscure de la prison.

Devant la chambre, Tsuna toqua deux fois. Sans réponse. Si Hibari dormait, il aurait été réveillé et de très mauvaise humeur… Donc ça allait être encore plus dur de récupérer les affaires de Mukuro sans finir en mode « stickers » sur le mur.

-Hibari, c'est Tsuna. Mukuro a besoin de prendre des affaires…

Toujours pas de réponse. Il retoqua encore deux fois, en vain.

-Il est peut-être en train de prendre une douche… Mais tu n'as pas ta clef ?

-Je l'ai oubliée ce matin, kufufu.

-Une bande de boulets… j'ai une bande de boulets comme gardiens… chuchota Tsuna.

-Ne soit pas insultant, Tsunayoshi-kun. Je suis quand même bien mieux que tous les autres…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Hibari, encore mouillé et en serviette, les accueilli d'un regard noir. Mais pour le regard, on avait l'habitude, par contre, Hibari à moitié nu c'était assez rare… non, c'était exceptionel.

-Dépêchez-vous ou je vous mords à mort.

Mukuro rentra, non sans laisser ses yeux glisser sur le corps du gardien du nuage, et récupéra les affaires qu'il était venu prendre, sans oublier sa clef cette fois ci. Tsuna regarda les deux hommes et se demanda comment c'était possible d'être aussi aveugle des fois… Depuis que Mukuro était entré dans la chambre, Hibari lui jetait des regards fréquemment, et pas toujours aussi noirs qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Quant à Mukuro, ça se voyait clairement qu'il dévorait des yeux le brun en serviette.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller mon cher Tsuna, direction la piscine, kufufu. T'es sur que tu ne veux pas venir l'alouette ?

-Essaie de ne pas te noyer, j'aimerais que ce soit moi qui te morde à mort.

Hibari claqua la porte violement à peine l'ananas herbivore fut sorti. Mukuro et Tsuna repartirent donc en direction de la piscine. Le châtain appréhendait un peu, il n'avait jamais aimé l'eau et surtout les piscines.

-Dis moi, Tsunayoshi-kun, c'est moi ou Kyoya a fait une phrase presque gentille à mon égard ? Il m'a bien demandé de ne pas me noyé, j'ai pas rêvé ?

-Je crois que ce n'est pas toi…

-Juudaime ! On vous attendait, j'allais partir vous cherchez.

-Pour cinq minutes de retard ? s'étonna le gardien de la brume.

-Haha, on y va Tsuna ? Tiens, Mukuro aussi ?

-Tch… parce qu'un ananas ça nage ?

-Gokudera !

-Oh, je commence à avoir l'habitude Tsuna. Et sache, Hayato Gokudera, que lorsqu'on passe presque quinze ans dans un bocal de laboratoire, l'eau, ça fait plus vraiment peur… Bon, on y va.

Tsuna sourit intérieurement. Il aimait beaucoup Gokudera, mais il pouvait être lourd par moment. Il échangea un regard complice avec l'illusionniste. Ils se changèrent au vestiaire, puis ils posèrent leur serviette sur des transats, près de l'eau.

Yamamoto se jeta littéralement à l'eau, et avait emmené Gokudera de force avec lui, d'ailleurs se dernier n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Du coup, l'épéiste s'était retrouvé la tête sous l'eau, l'argenté appuyant dessus pour le maintenir. S'en était suivit d'une bataille acharnée pour savoir lequel nageait le plus vite.

Des enfants, pensait Tsuna, assit sur sa serviette. Mukuro, lui aussi sur son transat, lisait un livre, tranquillement.

-Oya, oya, tu ne vas pas te baigner Tsunayoshi-kun ?

-Toi non plus, t'es pas dans l'eau je te rappelle.

-Kufufu, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure : j'ai passé plus de quinze années dans un tube rempli de liquides… J'irai quand j'aurais fini mon chapitre. Et puis, c'est moins drôle sans mon alouette… tu crois qu'il est encore sous sa douche ?

-Arrête d'y penser, sinon tu risques d'en avoir besoin, mais une froide.

-Oya, oya, depuis quand t'es aussi pervers ?

-Depuis que je suis avec Basil, répondit le châtain avec un grand sourire innocent. Mais chut, parce que Gokudera doit encore penser que je suis encore un jeune homme pur et chaste.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Tsuna aimerait avoir son petit ami à ses cotés en ce moment même. Une semaine sans sexe c'était dur quand même… Mukuro sourit aux mots de Tsuna, puis il posa son roman avant de se lever.

-On y va ?

-Ou ça ?

L'illusionniste prit le châtain dans ses bras comme une princesse, ce qui fit hurler Gokudera plus loin, et il s'approcha de l'eau dangereusement. Tsuna se débattait dans les bras de Mukuro, mais celui-ci raffermit son étreinte ce qui empêchait quasiment tout mouvement. Il émit un des ses rires à glacer le sang avant de sauter dans la piscine avec son paquet dans les bras.

Dans l'eau, l'illusionniste lâcha Tsuna qui se dépêcha de remonter à la surface et de s'accrocher au rebord. Gokudera nagea le plus vite qu'il put pour être au coté de son boss adoré, et surtout pour faire la moral à l'ananas débile.

Mukuro remonta aussi, quelques secondes après le châtain qui le regardait assez méchamment.

-Alors, on boit la tasse Tsuna ?

-Basil ?

_A suivre…_

Non, on ne tue pas l'auteur mes chatons… Sinon, il n'y a pas de suite.

D'ailleurs je m'excuse : ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les autres, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en faire plus (devoirs… T.T), ni l'inspiration par ailleurs... Désolée ^^

Bon, c'est l'heure du moment vocabulaire ! J'vais vous faire du 2 en 1, le « merci » et le « s'il te plait » : « Kiitos » (prononcez K-i-i-t-o-ss). C'est pas dur, et allez surprendre vos proches !

Voilà voilà mes chatons, j'vais aller repartir dans mes révisions de BAC… Bonne chance à ceux, qui comme moi, passent le BAC (que ce soit dans n'importe quelle filière) et aux autres qui ont des examens.

A bientôt mes chatons !


	4. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour, ou bonsoir mes chatons.

Je tiens à m'excuser, le chapitre 4 paraitra dans la semaine. Ayant eu pas mal de devoirs et de contrôle à réviser, je n'ai pas pu avancer sur cette fic.

J'ai aussi des Bac blancs à réviser… Bref, la totale quoi… Déjà que je suis une folle qui a fini un Zola de 400 pages en 4 jours… (oui, je suis folle… surtout que je l'ai beaucoup aimé…)

Ainsi, dans mes révisions, je n'ai pas pu aller sur le PC pour écrire. J'ai bien essayé d'écrire quand j'ai eu le PC, mais l'inspiration s'est barrée à peine me suis-je mise devant l'écran… Sale bête !

Bref, je vous demande donc un peu de patience mes chatons, le temps que je me transforme en super-héros pour pouvoir tout faire.

A bientôt mes chatons !


End file.
